


flower (you)

by flowersnackz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 12 Princes March Fest, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, High School, M/M, POV Third Person, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersnackz/pseuds/flowersnackz
Summary: Prompt: soulmate! AU where something important about your soulmate and how you’ll meet them appears in your arm when you turn 16. Younghoon haven't found his soulmate yet, but one day he meets the cutest boy and is imediatally infatued.





	flower (you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! well, this is the second month of my fic fest (@tbzficfest on twt) and I'm so happy it's going well <3  
>  I don't know how long it will take me to update this fic, but I'll try my best to be fast!!  
>  this was betaed by my friend @zhunyeon!! I love you Ali, thanks a lot! <3

It was just seven in the morning and **that** was already happening.

Younghoon arrived at school punctually and was soon greeted by Haknyeon, his overly energetic friend who couldn’t stop talking about his weekend. Younghoon just listened to everything as usual, eventually laughing at the younger’s stories. But when they arrived at the former’s locker Younghoon let out a sigh and the Jeju boy went quiet.

“How many do you think it will be this time?” Haknyeon asked jokingly, raising his hands in surrender as Younghoon’s eyes burned into him.

Younghoon opened the locker carefully, frowning when some envelopes slid out of it- just by looking at them he could guess there were around five or six of them. Rolling his eyes, he picked up the papers on the floor and threw them all back into the locker before picking up his math book and slamming the door shut.

Everyday he would receive letters from people claiming to be his soulmate. He was used to it already, but it was still inconvenient to say the least.

The situation got worse when he turned 16 and his mark, a bouquet of flowers, appeared on his forearm. It only went downhill since then and he couldn’t be less satisfied with his mark as it seemed too cliché, as anyone could give him flowers and pretend to be his soulmate.

“They really don’t give up, huh?” Commented Sunwoo, who was just passing by, approached the duo, putting an arm around Haknyeon’s shoulders. “At least the number of letters are lower than yesterday.”

“I don’t get it! It doesn’t matter how many times I try to make it clear that I’m not their soulmate, they’ll just keep doing this kind of thing.”

“What can we do if you have such a loyal fanbase?” Haknyeon joked and Sunwoo couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, I didn’t ask for a fanbase, you know? I don’t like this kind of attention and I don’t want to be with any of them.” Younghoon huffed annoyingly, starting to walk to his class and being followed by his two friends.

As soon as they made it to the room door, a short girl ran to them and gave Younghoon a bottle of strawberry milk.

“Good morning, oppa.” She bowed slightly and smiled at Younghoon who smiled back politely, making the girl blush.

“Thanks,” He answered promptly. The girl just stood there, looking anywhere but him, like she was waiting for something.

“Did you see the bouquet I left on your table on Friday?” She finally asked.

“Sorry. You’re not my soulmate”, Younghoon sighed.

She let out a small sigh and nodded before leaving in hurried steps.

When the younger girl was out of sight, Younghoon gave the bottle to Haknyeon, who liked strawberry milk way more than him. The younger thanked him and saved the drink in his backpack.

“Don’t you feel bad?” Sunwoo asked.

“She won’t even care about me when she finds her real soulmate. She’ll be happy.” Younghoon said.

“You really want to find your soulmate, huh? Be patient, they will come to you sooner or later.” Younghoon didn’t answer Haknyeon’s questions. He didn’t really like to talk about the subject, but he had always dreamt of meeting his soulmate.

“Okay guys, I gotta go now. Catch you two at lunch time?” Younghoon asked, quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah, sure.” Sunwoo and Haknyeon agreed.

They all said their goodbyes and Younghoon entered his class as Sunwoo and Haknyeon headed to theirs.

◎

The day passed by just like any other and before they realized, the school day has already ended. The students that didn’t belong to any club could just go home, but Younghoon needed to head over to the school gym because he had practice with the basketball team.

As usual, some girls were there to watch them training - to watch him training, Haknyeon would say. He just ignored them and went to the locker room, where he found Jaehyun putting his shoes on.

“Hey Jae”

“You’re late” the boy smiled “your fans are here already”

“I know. I saw them. Honestly, I can’t stand them anymore.” Younghoon confessed and Jaehyun laughed out loud, exposing his perfect teeth.

“At least they give you flowers, chocolate and strawberry milk.”

Younghoon rolled his eyes as he started changing his school uniform to the team’s uniform instead.

“Yah, Kim Younghoon!” their coach got into the room, pointing at the said boy. “There’s a guy here and he’s looking for you.”

“Coming!” Younghoon announced and the coach nodded, getting out.

“Another admirer, huh?” Jaehyun smirked.

“Wow Jae you’re so funny” the older faked a laugh. “I’m gonna talk to this boy anyway. I’ll be right back.”

He left the locker room and headed to the gym’s entrance where a cute boy was waiting with a small bouquet in hands. He wore a sky blue button up shirt and white shorts, he also had a dark blue beret. He was just endearing.

“Hm… are you Kim Younghoon?” the boy asked and Younghoon thought that his voice was the sweetest.

“Yes, that’s me” the latter smiled charmingly without even knowing why.

“These are for you” cute boy smiled politely and handed him the flowers and a note; Younghoon couldn’t help but smile when he noticed the boy’s adorable dimple. He then picked up a pen and some kind of formulary. “Can you please sign here to confirm that you received it?”

And then it hits him. The boy wasn’t one of his admirers, he was just delivering the flowers that one of his schoolmates probably bought for him. Younghoon should have suspected, he would surely remember a boy so beautiful if they studied in the same school.

“Ah… sure!” He signed the paper and gave it back to the cute boy.

“Thank you sir. Have a good day” the boy bowed slightly and Younghoon wanted to laugh because he was being called ‘sir’ by a guy that was probably around his age.

The dimple boy was turning his back to go away, but the elder suddenly held his wrist carefully.

“Wait! Can you tell me your name?” He asked, heart beating faster than he was used to. He didn’t know why he was feeling like that, but he really liked it.

“Oh, my name is Changmin. I work at the flower shop.” cute-boy smiled and Younghoon spontaneously smiled back, feeling something click inside him.

“Nice to meet you, Changmin” he smiled as the boy let out a laugh, probably thinking about how weird he is.

“Nice to meet you, too. Your partner has a great taste for flowers by the way” Changmin pointed at the bouquet. “Anyway, goodbye!”

“Bye...”

 

“Hey, how was it with the boy? Oh, he gave you flowers! That’s new.” Jaehyun smiled ironically at the sight of the bouquet.

“Jae… I think I’m enchanted” Younghoon sighed, putting the bouquet away and sitting next to his friend. “I think I just found my soulmate.”

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun frowned. “Are you talking about the boy?”

“Yeah, but… he isn’t one of my admirers. He just works at the flower shop. But he was so cute Jae, I swear” the older boy whined. “He made my heart race, I’m not even kidding.”

“Stop overreacting! He’s just like one of those crushes we meet on the bus and start fantasizing a married life with. You won’t even remember his face tomorrow” the younger assumed. “But if you really think there’s a chance that he’s your soulmate, than go ahead and try to approach him smoothly. Be careful with this obsessive tone right there.”

“Yeah, I know. I don’t want to scare him but I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long and I think he’s the one” the Kim smiled, getting up. “Now, can we go practice?”

“I thought you would never ask!”


End file.
